Once in A Lifetime
by miyako-dono34
Summary: CH 4 Memories before the Rain. "Mi…yako-dono…" The hollow forced my right arm up and body forward, propelling me towards them, zanpakutou raised and aimed for Rukia. She looked terrified. 'Raise your sword! Defend yourself! Do something! RUKIA'
1. Heart

A/N: I've been itching to write about this couple so I'm undertaking a series of one shots. Here's the first, hope you all enjoy and please review to tell me what you think!

* * *

The barracks of squad thirteen were relatively quiet today which was unusual. The dark haired female shinigami crossing its gates noted that immediately with a knowing smile, wrapped parcel in hand, as she was waved through the gate with reverent bows the guards. She walked pass the training halls and courtyards, acknowledging her subordinates along the way, storing the small glimpse of their progress in the back of her mind for her next lessons. 

Arriving at the captain's office, she spotted Kiyone on guard duty at his door, vigilant as ever. The sandy haired girl smiled brightly with a bit of confusion at the back of her eyes.

"Miyako-sama, wasn't today your day off from duties?" She asked bowing towards her elder. Miyako shook her head gently.

"Within the 13 Court Guard Squads there is always work to be done Kiyone-chan. I'm delivering something for the captain furthermore how many times must I insist that you call me Miyako-san or just Miyako will do fine," she reprimanded with a small giggle. Kiyone blushed as she bowed yet again.

"I wouldn't dream of…I look upon you with far too much admiration and respect to do so as does everyone else in the squad, Miyako-sama. We love you! Er-I mean we all-I'll go and fetch some tea for the captain and yourself. Please excuse me!" She said before leaving towards the kitchens.

Looking after the energetic shinigami's back that disappeared around the corner, Miyako knelt smoothly before tapping lightly on the dark walnut shoji screen door.

"_Cough-cough_ Enter." She pulled the screen aside, stepped inside and turned around to close the sliding door before facing her captain who was seated at his desk pouring over what could only be reports and assessments results for this year's roster.

Ukitake Jyoushiro looked up from signing off a report and his slightly pale face immediately brightened.

"Miyako! I thought I gave you the day off today." He said as she settled herself on a cushion facing him across the table placed on the tatami covered floor.

"Is that a rebuke taicho?" She asked as she started un-wrapping her parcel with her always present serene countenance.

"Not at all," he amended quickly, setting his brush on its stand. "You know you're always welcome but I expected you would spend your day off away from your duty."

"I tried. I was at home all morning. I packed a bento and rice balls for Kaien and Rukia's training session and somehow when I entered the kitchen I realized I made too much food. So I packed it all into bentos and personally delivered it to the fuku-taicho meeting today. They were all pleased and Byakuya-san was there as well." A fine white eyebrow rose.

"Byakuya? Why didn't he just send one of his seated officers?" Ukitake asked perplexed.

"Apparently, his fukutaicho could not make it today. He said that it's his squad so it lies with him to make sure all the higher up administrative work and duties are accomplished." She explained placing the bento carefully on the table, chopsticks resting on its lacquered surface. With practiced ease, she rotated the table so that Ukitake's pile of work faced her and the food faced him.

"There was one bento left over so decided to bring it to you. I guessed you'd either be hard at work or hardly working depending on how you felt today. I'll go through the assessment results since I can't sign reports for you. " Miyako said picking up a pile of papers.

Ukitake smiled at the kind gesture as he opened the bento box. His squad really did rely heavily on the woman pouring over his work. He recalled the first time he met her and never regretted that meeting.

Miyako had been originally placed in the Demon Art Corps due to her proficiency in Kidou, Hadou and Bakudou. She was soon placed in Squad 6 and immediately given the 4th seat after Kuchiki Byakuya who was the 3rd seated officer at the time upon graduating from the Shingami Academy.

This was expected as she was the sole child of one of the 6 judges of the Central 46 Chambers and a woman who was a retired member of the Demon Art Corps. This union alone was rare and the birth of Miyako was celebrated. She was to be one of the many beacons of the noble families to the members of the 13 Court Guards.

However, Miyako, despite her gentle birth, strived to be acknowledged for her own merits and not those given to her because of her blood. She asked for a transfer to a different squad but was refused as her parents did not think she should leave Squad 6 which held the much available Kuchiki heir within its ranks, a perfect match in their opinion.

Miyako tried hard but her parents, namely her father who kept watch over her actions, would not allow her to move freely. It was by chance that Ukitake came upon her staring up at his baracks's gates as he usually took the back way into his squad grounds.

* * *

_A young and striking woman was starring at his barracks and Jushirou Ukitake didn't know what to say. He knew who she was, everyone knew who she was, but that didn't explain why she was here. _

_"Miyako-san, what brings you to my squad?" He asked bowing. She returned it and stood erect, eyes hard._

_"I have a request." He could tell it was important so he led her inside and into his audience chamber._

_"Please, speak freely."_

_"Thank you. I am sure you already know why I am here."_

_"I have a guess."_

_"I wish to join your squad Ukitake-taichou."_

_"Miyako-san let me be frank with you. There is no easy way to go about this. Your family, though small, holds influence in the affairs of the Seireitei. I know it seems unfair but our system is run by the higher ups and the noble families. "_

_"I know that but if I can get approval from at least you and four other captains, I may have my transfer approved." She revealed. Ukitake did a double take._

_"You have approval? From who?"_

_"Zaraki-taichou, Unohana-taichou,Komamura-taichou and Shunsui-taichou." _

_"How did you manage to convince Zaraki-taichou?" Ukitake asked both impressed and curious. _

_"That is my little secret Ukitake- taichou." She replied with a small smile. It faded slowly as she bowed so low it made him uncomfortable. _

_"Please…I cannot bear these chains anymore. I am proud to be a member of the 13 Court Guards but to have earned it like this is not honorable. Let me be Miyako and not just my family name. Onegai-shimasu." _

_Ukitake closed his eyes and thought about it briefly. _

_"Miyako-san, I have only one thing to ask you and that is concerning my fighting policy. There are two types of battles in life." He started, blue eyes looking at her bowed form. "Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two; the ones where you fight to protect life and the ones where you fight to protect pride. Which battle are you fighting?"_

_"Both Taichou." She stated slightly rising from her hunched position. _

_"I fight this battle because my heart tells me that I must fight. I fight to protect the heart that creates pride and life; that creates the bonds we make in life, to protect what is precious without any doubt of my position tearing at my heart. This is my battle at the moment sir." A small smile formed on the white haired captain's face as she enacted another bow._

_"…You'll have to start from the beginning just like the others who graduated from the Academy. You'll have no seat and you must earn that. Your noble lineage will be known but I will not treat you any different than I do anyone else. Can you live with that?"_

_Miyako rose from her bow, dark blue eyes filled with tears. A shaky smile formed on her lips as she nodded her assent._

_"Hai, taichou!"_

_"Good. Have your things moved into the barracks. Training starts at dawn. I'll speak to the Captain-Commander about your transfer." _

_"Arigatou gozaimashita Ukitake-taichou. I won't let you down."_

_"I expect great things from you Miyako-san. Welcome to Squad 13." He said with a large smile. She mirrored his with a beaming grin._

_"Arigato, taichou."_

**4 years later**

_"Oi! Taichou, why aren't we moving?" Kaien asked in his boisterous voice, alerting Miyako to their presence. She turned to face them and bowed flawlessly, hands before her._

_"Ukitake-taichou, I have come to deliver you your medicine, you forgot them this morning as you were rushing out." She said stepping aside gently_

_"Thank you Miyako. I was rather absent minded today." Their captain replied. _

_Her deep violet blue eyes searched Kaien with slight recognition. "And you as well Shiba-sama, accept my apologies. Welcome to squad 13." _

_Kaien blinked for a moment. He was stunned by her beauty but he knew he had seen her before. He smiled and gave her a thumb up which startled the young woman._

_"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…ano…eto…" Kaien scratched his head for a moment. _

_"Kaien, I'm sure you remember who this is." Ukitake prodded. "She was at Yoruichi's birthday celebration."_

_"Sorry, I had a though morning today so I'm not in the right mindset to remember names."_

_"Which translates to he's terrible with names." Ukitake supplied much to Kaien's chagrin. Miyako laughed it off._

_"That's alright; 5TH seated officer of Squad 13, Miyako Megumi-Tengoku." She expected Kaien to bow low and start offering his well wishes to a father she had never met but he remained smiling and headed through the gates but he tripped on a basket left at the entrance as he turned to look back to see if she was following and landed on his face, behind in the air. He picked himself up with a grumble, kicked the basket for good measure and dusted off his hakama. _

_"Well are you coming in or not?" He called back, with a frown on his face, to the speechless shinigami. Miyako couldn't seem to help the giggles that started wracking her body. Kaien approached her with a deeper frown._

_"Oi! What's so funny?"_

_"That basket contained taichou's medicine." She said in between giggles. _

_Kaien sighed loudly._

_"That's no reason to laugh."_

_"You look funny when you frown."_

_"Funny eh? You're one strange girl Miyako." He said smiling as he turned back to the gates. " Come on; let's get going. I have to whip those slackers into shape, 3rd seated officer and soon-to-be Vice-Captain Shiba Kaien has arrived." He exclaimed charging into the barracks. Yells broke out within the minute._

_"Please go and make sure he doesn't kill them Miyako." Ukitake asked taking the recovered basket from her hands with a sigh._

_"It will be my pleasure taichou. Please make sure to drink it all."_

_"Yes of course. Miyako?" He called. She stopped and turned back._

_"What do you think of him?" He asked. She stood there, cocking her head to the side._

_"He's quite brash and outspoken, like you said he would be but I like him. You've made a fine choice captain. The squad will surely love him. Don't worry, I'll watch his back."_

_With a quick yet well performed bow towards the present captain, Miyako followed after Kaien with a smile. _

* * *

"Taichou? Taichou, are you alright?" Miyako asked bringing him out of his reverie. 

He nodded his head and ate a piece of umebo.

"Delicious as always Miyako, is there nothing you can't do?"

"Removing the pain in Byakuya's eyes is one."

"It's that bad is it?" He asked as she pulled a file that was in the nomination for seated officers.

"Hai. He hides it well but to those of us who know him its quite obvious. Kaien tries but Byakuya refuses to move from that fated day's tragedy." Miyako read through the file and her eyes brightened.

"Rukia is being nominated by Kaien. She'll do well as a seated officer."

Ukitake placed his empty bento down and faced Miyako.

"I won't be letting her take the examination."

"Why? She's worked hard taichou." There was no reprimand in her tone of voice for which he was thankful; he would rather her husband yell at him than her at the moment. Miyako could be fierce when agitated.

"It's out of my hands."

"…And in those of her brother."

"You know him well."

"Byakuya is a creature of habit." She admitted with a thin grin. "He acted the same with Hisa-chan up until when she told him to stop following her on her searches for Rukia. If only Rukia would speak her mind, the poor girl. However, we must leave him be and not interfere where Rukia is concerned. Indulge his majesty." She said placing the report on the table and taking up another.

"You think I was awaiting your approval?" She placed the other report down.

"Don't you always? Kaien isn't around and asking Byakuya proved futile so that leaves me to be the rational one when it comes to Rukia. You will promote Kiyone and Sentarou won't you?" She added as an afterthought.

"Of course, they've earned it no matter how odd the pair may be when it comes to me." He said affronted.

"No need to get ruffled, you might keel over and die."

"I'm already dead Miyako." He responded to her joke.

" Ara, look at the time. I should get going, Kaien will be returning soon. Will you join us for dinner taichou?"

"No, not tonight; you kids have fun on your own."

"You make yourself sound so old taichou." She said giggling behind her hand. She placed the reports in a pile and the ones she had gone through in another before turning the table around and cleaning up the bento box.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me. Here you go taichou." She said sliding a wrapped gift across the table.

" Thank you but it's not my birthday or anything special today Miyako…"

"I know. But it is almost exactly 30 years to the day that you gave me my new life here in squad 13." He looked at her shock in his eyes.

"Miyako."

"I'll see you tomorrow taichou." She said rising and leaving silently.

Ukitake took the gift in hand and un-wrapped it. Inside the box laid a wonderfully hand crafted tea cup the color of bamboo shoots. It was breathtaking. On its face was the kanji for life and pride emblazoned on each circumference with black ink.

He could not control the overwhelming adoration and care he felt for his 3rd seat. He picked up the slip of paper inside the box.

_**Ukitake-taichou,**_

_**I made this cup 30 years ago, on that day you accepted me into you squad. That was my beginning. I gained everything that I lacked in my old life. I gained true friends, comrades, family, freedom, respect, my pride and surprisingly true love. But most of all I gained a friend and a father in you who guided me and took time to train me even in your illness.**_

_**Upon finishing the cup, I had no idea what to write on its surface until recently. Kaien and I had a discussion about your fighting policy recently and it suddenly came to me. I finally placed the kanji on the tea cup. I hope that whenever you drink your tea, it will remind you of what you represent to me and to your whole squad.**_

_**I also hope that in our next lives, I can have the honor to truly be born as your daughter.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Shiba Miyako**_

A tear drop fell on the letter. Ukitake quickly wiped the other away. He picked up the cup again and marveled at its meaning.

"Kiyo-"

"Here captain!" Kiyone exclaimed bursting into his room, tea tray in hand. She set it on the table and seated herself.

"Please pour me some tea in this cup from now on please." He said pushing it towards her. She picked up the pot to pour but she hesitated.

"Captain, there is something in your cup." She pointed out. Perplexed, Ukitake looked inside and shook his head with a small smile. He pushed the cup towards her again.

"It's alright Kiyone, just pour the tea."

"Hai! May I ask what's inside sir?" She said pouring his a full cup. He raised the cup to his lips and sipped at the green tea. A secret smile bloomed on his face, nearly causing the blond girl to faint.

"Heart, Kiyone, heart."

* * *

"Miyako!" Kaien called leaning against the barrack gates, his bag with the Shiba crest slung over his shoulder. She smiled and made her way towards him. Kaien took the bento from her hands and she wrapped her hands around his tattooed arm as he headed towards their home. 

"So, how did the captain like his present?" He asked looking down at his wife.

"I don't know I left before he opened it." She admitted.

"You what? Miyako, you should have taken pictures of his tearful face! I could have used that as future blackmail material to complete my collection!" He said with a smirk. It faded with her laughter.

"You wanted to give him some time alone with it right?" He asked more seriously as they were about to pass the 6th division.

"You know me too well."

"Because you're part of my heart Miyako, of course I do." He admitted as if it was the biggest fact of the world. She smiled and stepped in front of his path.

"Thank you anata, for helping me with this gift," she said with a tender look in her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her forehead and touched her cheek.

"I knew how much it meant to you, I'm glad you finally gave it to him. Now about my promised reward…" He whispered in her ear earning a giggle from his beloved as he pulled her into his arms.

"That will have to wait until tonight anata plus Rukia looks like she's about to faint from our display." Kaien turned and saw Rukia standing before the gates of the 6th division hands splayed over her eyes.

"Please forgive me! I did not see anything!" She exclaimed.

"Mataku, Kuchiki! We didn't do anything worth covering up your eyes for. Stop being an idiot!" He berated walking up to her and hitting her on the head.

"K-Kaien-dono!"

"Enough with the day dreaming Kuchiki, aren't you supposed to be doing chores at the barracks?"

"Hai, but I had to get changed as my uniform was dirty from training sir. I'll get right on it! Have a nice evening Kaien-dono, Miyako-dono."

"Wait Rukia, why don't you have dinner with us tonight," Miyako suggested gently. Rukia looked shell-shocked. Her idol was asking her to dine with them!

"I couldn't possibly impose myself on your day off, plus I still have my duties and you rarely get to have time for yourselves and my brother…" She said slightly dejected but hiding it. Not well enough for Kaien.

"Don't worry about the iceman, I'll talk to him. If you get back quickly you will be done in time to reach our home. Now run along Kuchiki!" He said pushing her forward.

"And don't be late, dinner starts at 8:30 sharp. If you're late you go hungry." He called after her. Rukia looked back. _'He can't be serious.' _But the devious smile he sent her spoke otherwise. _'He is!'_

Miyako waved until Rukia disappeared around the corner, catching the smile that bloomed on the small woman's face.

"You didn't just invite her to get out of your promised reward did you now Miyako?" Kaien asked grasping her hand in his long and calloused hand. She grinned.

"Of course not, Byakuya was probably harsh on her. She needs you more than I do tonight." Miyako pointed out.

"Like I said, you're far too kind Miyako."

"And so are you, because we're of the same heart, ne?" She replied with a beaming smile that melted his heart.

"Hai." He replied leading the way home. "I still can't believe you managed to get me to write that kanji inside that cup. It took forever with that tiny brush!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Kukakuu is also joining us for dinner." Miyako said heading towards the market. Kaien almost ran into a passerby. He caught up to the snickering beauty and glared at her.

"You know she's mad at me for kami knows what this time. Forget what I said, you're cruel, very cruel."

"And you're very funny when you frown Kaien," she declared going on her merry way acknowledging the people who saluted her on her way.

Kaien smiled tenderly as he walked slightly behind her, watching her graceful steps. He would do anything for this woman whose smile was his driving force and existence illuminated his own.

Even sit through dinner with his murderous sister.

* * *


	2. Find the way

A/N: Hey all! Thank you to everyone who's read and gone as far as faving this story! It means a lot! Please enjoy this next instalment which includes Rukia!

* * *

Shiba Kaien entered his home followed by a very withdrawn Rukia. She stepped aside and waited patiently for him to act first. With a weary and frustrated sigh, he removed his sandals, his subordinate following his lead with monochrome efficiency. His frown deepened as he made his way towards the living room.

Today had not gone well.

Not at all.

Rukia had been exempted from the promotional selection for the 4th time and the hidden sadness she had kept within herself for so long was obvious to everyone. It tore at his insides and also made him want to smash Byakuya's head into the nearest wall.

That man had singlehandedly assured that Rukia would never attaint the status of a highly seated officer even if her skills were beyond that of a 5th or 4th seat. Even if Kaien tried to plead for her case before the other Captains, they all agreed with Byakuya's wish. He was after all the Kuchiki heir and Ukitake-taichou kept reminding him of the other reason.

'That man has still not forgotten the loss of his beloved wife Kaien. Even you can sympathize with his pain. He does not want anything untoward to befall Hisana-san's adored sister.' Kaien frowned.

He could sympathize, he wasn't a total asshole. But Rukia was not Hisana. Not by a long shot, sure they might look like twins at first glance and in their gentle mannerisms but other than that, that's where the resemblance ended. They were two completely different people. Rukia deserved to be promoted for her ability and progress. They arrived in the living room and he gestured to a pillow on the tatami mat.

"Sit down Kuchiki; I'll get you something to drink. Maybe I can get Miyako to make you some shira-tama." He said heading towards the shoji that led to the engawa that would lead towards the kitchen much more quickly. Rukia jumped up immediately.

"Please don't bother Miyako-dono or yourself on my account Kaien-dono. As a subordinate it is my duty to attend to your needs." He lowered his arm from the half opened shoji door and looked back at her blue eyes set in a frown.

"I understand that you are trying to make me feel better and the gesture is appreciated but there is nothing that can be done." Her small frame sunk to the ground on her knees before his eyes and a defeated look entered her dark violet eyes. "I suppose it is to be expected of one with such skills."

Anger bubbled inside his blood. He felt like all that time he had spend trying to get her to open up and be herself; to find her place in this world had been washed away in just a moment. It was like he was standing face to face with that lost little girl who'd just been admitted into his squad.

"Don't you dare say things like that Kuchiki! You're one of the best I've trained. Sure your swordsmanship could use some improvement but everyone has their faults. We've just learnt to hide them to the world. You need to remember why you want to be here. Where is your heart Kuchiki?"

Rukia remained silent and it irritated him even more. He raised his fist to knock some sense into her but his hand froze in the air. Her shivering form was telltale, she was trying to stop the tears from coming but it was futile. Her face was angled in a way where the only thing he could see was the top of her head and the tears that hit her hakama and balled fists. He took a step back and turned around exiting the room. "I'll be right back." He said not completely closing the screen. Instead of going towards the kitchen, Kaien headed towards the garden that faced him. The small pond he had created at Miayko's behest was littered with sakura leaves and a large pair of orange koi inside.

He seated himself at the pond's edge. Kaien was at a loss. Usually he would be able to hit her upside the head and snap her out of her depressions but this was something else. Something he needed to be very careful about. He wanted to help her but how?

"Anata?" Kaien spun around and faced his beautiful wife. Miyako approached him with an understanding look in her eyes. "I thought you were with the newly appointed seated officers today? Did everything go alright?"

"No, Rukia was again refused entry into the selection process. She's taking it harder than the last time. I don't know what to do Miyako. I can't see her this way; to see that inner fire go out is too much. That idiot is trapping his own sister in a cage that is suffocating her." He admitted blue eyes fixed on the orange koi that nipped at his finger.

"That idiot is very worried about her well being you know that."

"I'd protect Rukia with my life! I wouldn't let her die if she became a seated officer!"

"But you couldn't always be there with her to protect her, just as you can't be there all the time when I'm on a mission. You agree to let me follow my path because you care about me and understand my feelings. Byakuya refuses to let Rukia follow hers because he loved Hisa-chan above all else and because he doesn't understand Rukia." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, it'll all work out. I'll go make some dinner and some shira-tama, you'll both feel a bit better after you eat. I promise."

True to her word, dinner had changed their disposition somewhat but it was forced on Rukia's end. She gladly ate her favorite desert but the sadness and guilt would not leave her eyes. Miyako calmly cleared the table with Kaien's help and left the two alone.

"Listen Kuchiki…This isn't your fault. I promise you that next time you will get that promotion. Just don't act like it's the end of the world, you yourself should know your capabilities. Soul Society and Byakuya can't ignore you forever."

Rukia's eyes lifted from her tea cup and she smiled bitterly.

"I'm glad that you believe in my abilities Kaien-dono. If only nii-sama would see it that way. Perhaps he would not think so little of me and my skills. Perhaps it would be better if I stopped being a Shinigami if I cannot be trusted to be promoted."

Before he could get a rebuke in, the haunting sound of a koto's strings being plucked expertly resounded across his home. A knowing smile formed on his lips. Leave it to Miyako to find the oddest way to communicate. Rukia's eyes shot towards the open shoji door and she spotted the creator of the beautiful piece and the clear and even voice that followed.

**"Doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de**

**kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?**

**dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide"**

**Why do you, with your small hands,**

**Try to bear all your pain by yourself?**

**Please don't lose sight of your way for someone else's sake."**

Miyako was seated by the pond, her profile facing them as she played the koto with her right hand, the three picks attached to her thumb, forefinger and middle finger floating over the strings with her eyes half closed. She looked radiant in the darkened moonlight and her voice added to the setting. Rukia felt herself shift to have a better look at her idol, eyes brimming with questions.

"Just listen to her voice and don't think. You'll understand." Kaien murmured settling himself beside her as he watched his wife continue with her song.

**"Doushite boku wa mayoinagara**

**nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?**

**nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo…hi wo...**

**How come when I am lost **

**I can never escape?**

**I'm heading towards the light of the sun…the sun..."**

**"Find the way**

**kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo**

**hibiku ai dake tayori ni**

**susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara**

**You'll find the way**

**Find the way**

**Even if I can't reach you across this dazzling sky**

**You can depend on my resounding love for you**

**Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light**

**You'll find the way"**

Rukia's heart constricted. Miyako-dono was trying to tell her everything would work out but it wouldn't. It never did. Whenever she found a single speck of light in her life it always extinguished soon after she had grasped it within her hands.

**"kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita**

**totemo kanashii yume datta to**

**soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai**

**You said you had an endless dream...**

**You said it was incredibly sad,**

**Even so, you aren't being blocked by the clouds one bit**

**boku wa itta naite iinda to**

**zutto soba ni ite ageru yo**

**hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo...**

**And I told you "It's okay to cry,**

**I'll stay by your side no matter what."**

**What I wish for is a hand, a hand to reach up to me..."**

The short shinigami was shocked. That line…She glanced at her Vice-Captain from the corner of her eye.

'Remember Kuchiki, as long as you're in this squad, I'll be by your side for life, even if I die.'

When those words had been spoken, the relief she felt, the acceptance, the peace she felt within herself was what she had been yearning for. That hand had finally reached out to her and she had accepted its light. She had been at ease at that moment for the first time.

**"Find the way**

**kotoba nakute mo tobu hane wa nakute mo**

**midasu kaze ni makenu you ni**

**ima dare yori hayaku itami ni kizuketa nara...**

**Find the way**

**Even without words, even without wings to fly on**

**You won't get lost in the winds of chaos**

**If right now you underwent more pain than ever before..."**

**"kotae wo dasu koto kitto subete janai**

**aseranakute iinda yo anata mo...**

**And you seem stuck for answers, **

**We don't have to panic, it's all right, and so are you..."**

Violet eyes grew in size as Miyako-dono's soft gaze met hers as she sang that last line. 'I'm okay? It's okay for me to be as I am? With no seat, no achievements to show my progress?'

**"Find the way**

**kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo**

**hibiku ai dake tayori ni**

**susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara**

**Find the way**

**kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo**

**midasu kaze ni makenu you ni**

**susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita...**

**You'll find the way**

**Find the way**

**Even if I can't reach you across this dazzling sky**

**You can depend on my resounding love for you**

**Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light**

**Find the way**

**Even without words, even without wings to fly on**

**You won't get lost in the winds of chaos**

**I know we saw the light that shows us the way**

**You'll find the way"**

She ended her song with a few gentle plucks from the koto before settling her hands on its strings to halt the resonance. Her face broke into a smile but it slipped as she saw Rukia's tears from her seat. Kaien glanced at Rukia and smiled secretly.

"What's the matter Kuchiki? Can't handle one song? You're lucky; Miyako gave up singing a long time ago. She must really like you, it makes me jealous." He added with a gentle tap on her head. Rukia wiped the tears away and bowed in the 3rd seats direction.

"Arigatou gozaimashita Miyako-dono. I think I understand a little better now. I…I will not give up so easily."

"Ganbatte ne." Miyako replied all smiles again. "Saa, why don't we all go moon watching with the 11th squad? I'm sure Zaraki-taichou is eager to see you anata."

"That psycho? No way, let's head back to the barracks. Kiyone and Sentarou must be coming up with weird scenarios about why I took Kuchiki away." He said helping a blushing Rukia get up as Miyako re-entered the house and placed a gentle hand on the small girl's shoulder. Rukia closed her eyes briefly.

'This warmth…I feel at this moment that whatever may hurt me along my chosen path, this warmth will help me overcome myself. That it will ease the pain I must endure. I just wish to be in its presence forever.'

Kaien looked at Rukia's gentle expression to find a smile blooming on his own face. He glanced at Miyako and the adoration and thanks in his gaze did not escape her. She mouthed her reply just as Rukia moved away from them to head back to their barracks. He wiped the affectionate smile from his face that morphed into a sly grin.

"Okay Rukia, let's go. Fetch our coats at the front while we lock up."

"Hai!" The energy in her voice had somewhat returned and she ran towards the front with a renewed gait. Miyako placed the koto inside a box in the closet to store later just as Kaien wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Anata?" She questioned gently.

"Thank you Miyako."

"Ara, I thought you had just told me that not a moment ago. You're just an opportunist. Poor Rukia, she's falling for a bad man." She replied as he kissed her neck gently.

"Might I remind you that you married said bad man?"

"True. I love you too anata. Don't worry so much, it makes your face look funny. Rukia will find her own way regardless of her brother's wishes. You know that just believe in her."

"I do."

"Then stop worrying. She'll be back to normal soon enough."

Side by side, the couple met up with Rukia at the front gate and made their way through the Seireitei towards the 13th squad headquarters with smiles. Kaien looked at the two women before him and smiled.

OWARI (1)

"Ara, Rukia-chan, are those the new Chappy plushies you wanted in that shop?" Miyako said pointing to their left. The light that entered his subordinate's eyes at the mention of her beloved Chappy chased the remnant sadness in her eyes completely.

She looked back at them with hopeful eyes. Kaien scratched his head and walked on ahead.

"I'll expect the two of you in an hour don't be late and don't bring anything back to the barracks. I expect you to do extra kendo training for this, got it?" He ordered as he turned around to face Rukia.

"Hai!" She answered before running into the shop. Kaien shifted his annoyed gaze towards his wife.

"I know you pointed that shop out on purpose." She smiled in return.

"And you know she'll insist on bringing me back some sort of Sap-py memorabilia."

"It's Chappy anata. And that winter hat and scarf she got you really suited you. I'll go buy you another set." She said walking into the store. Kaien was left standing there with a blank look on his face.

OWARI (2)

"Kaien-dono, thank you very much for what you did for me yesterday. Please accept this as my thanks."

Rukia shoved a lunch box filled with what he assumed must be Chappy shaped rice ball into his hands when in reality it looked like a blob of some kind. He bit into one and spat it out immediately.

"What the hell? Did you put sugar and frosting in this?"

"Of course, Chappy is filled with nothing but sugary sweetness." She said with a small matter-of-fact pout.

At that moment Miyako walked in with a stack of reports and spotted the rice balls.

"Ah, may I have one Rukia-chan?"

"Of course Miyako-dono."

"Miyako don't-" She bit into one and chewed quietly before she swallowed it. Both of them had their eyes on her face.

"Rukia-chan..."

"H-Hai..."

"Please make sure to give me the recipe. They're delicious!" Rukia beamed.

"Hai! Miyako-dono!"

Kaien fell off his desk with a thump.

These women would be the end of him.


	3. Swirling Heavens

A/N: Here is another one shot. Man I'm on a roll! Very Kaien/Miyaok centric with a bit of everyone in there along with some Byakuya, Kukkaku and the rest of the Gotei 13 in the mix but just for a little bit. Enjoy!

* * *

Heavily lashed dark blue eyes narrowed with suspicion as they zeroed in on the tall and well endowed woman who entered his sombre home, a parcel in hand. She sensed his presence as soon as she removed her sandals and passed by the audience room. A swift kick was delivered to the shoji screen, revealing him from his hiding place.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked making a menacing fist in her hand.

"What the hell do you mean what am I doing here? This is my house!" He spat back, avoiding her sudden assault of punches at his face. "I should be asking you that question; you hardly ever come out here!"

"But you're not supposed to be here right now, nee-sama said..." She stopped talking a second too late. The grin on her brothers' face made her angry.

"I knew it. You two are hiding something from me. Come on; tell your favourite nii-sama." He coaxed as he ruffled her dark locks playfully.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret. You'll just have to wait." She said nose in the air with an odd glint in her eyes. He frowned deeply.

"Look, I'm just worried. She's been hiding something and she hasn't lied to me but she hasn't told the truth either."

"Then she must have a good reason in not telling you! Now get the hell out and don't come back till I tell you it's okay you nosy husband!!" She roared removing him from the home with a hard toss.

* * *

"Kukakku, is everything alright? You look a bit angry." The other and elder woman noted in her always calm voice as she poured sake for her sister-in-law.

Shiba Kukakku was indeed not in a good mood thanks to her earlier encounter with her brother. He had surprised her to say the least. She knew that he had recently been concerned with why Miyako was being so secretive this past month but to hide in the house was ridiculous. Wait, she was talking about Kaien here. The event this morning was below the norm for him.

"It's nothing; you know I don't like it here within the Sereirtei." She said drinking her cup in one gulp and extending her hand for another serving.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me Kukakku." Miyako said refilling her cup to the top. A grin was tossed her way as she downed the cup and repeated the previous process.

"It only reinforces my belief that you're too good for that loser Miyako-nee." She said starring into her refilled cup with a soft expression. "I still remember the day he brought you over. I was shocked; I had to give him credit. He found himself a real gem even if I teased him about never finding a girl like you to fall for him since we were young." Her left hand set the cup down without drinking one more drop.

"Are you sure you don't want any more? You had 10 cups last time." The 3rd seated shinigami asked as she unpacked the parcel Kukakku had brought with her.

"Yeah, I at least want to be somewhat sober. I don't want to mess it up at this point." A tinkle of laughter was her answer before she reached out towards the laid out tools of her parcel. A shuffle of fabric was heard and a shihakushou crumpled to the ground.

Kukakku opened one of the pots she had brought and opened it, dipping a steel needle into its contents before placing it in her mouth to hold it. She took a deep breath as she placed her hand out before her, red light engulfing it.

"You know you don't have to do this." She said, hand a millimetre away from the tender skin.

"I know."

And the pain began all over again.

* * *

"**Happy Birthday Kaien-dono!**" His entire squad cheered as he entered the barrack grounds. He flashed a smile at the gathered members.

"Oi! If you all have so much energy, why don't you all do 20 laps around the Kuchiki estate?" The crestfallen look on their faces was priceless. Trying to run a lap on the grounds with all that security and traps was daunting enough but add that it was well known that Kuchiki-taichou was off today and that they must run around it 20 times made it even worst.

"I'm just pulling your legs! Thank you, all of you for another great year. Keep doing your best, that's all I want. Now back to your posts, party isn't till later!" They all filed away except for one small shinigami.

"Happy birthday Kaien-dono." She said with a deep bow. He flicked her on the forehead and watched her reaction with amusement.

"Kaien-dono!" She exclaimed affronted.

"Arigatou Kuchiki, so what do you have for me?" He asked while they made their way towards the Ubandou to greet their captain. Instead of her usual stammering she looked ahead determined.

"I'd rather show you during training today if I may."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Rukia knew something was odd. After she had giften Kaien-dono with the second dance of her sword, tsuki no mae hakuren, that she had laboured hard to achieve in time for his birthday, she noticed the odd look in his eyes on their way back towards the barracks. He was worried.

About what? This man was rarely ever worried! She thought hard about it when it hit her. The one person she hadn't seen today was Miyako-dono. Should she ask? Would it be too forward?

"Ka..Kaien-dono?" He stopped as they passed through the gates of their division, where his birthday party would be held.

"Eh? What the hell is that Kuchiki? Did I grow another head or something?

"Iie, it's just, I haven't seen Miyako-dono today as of yet and was wondering if she was alright..." She trailed off seeing his composure soften at his wife's mention.

"Miyako wasn't feeling well this morning. Kukkaku will pass by to bring her here later. Don't give me that face, she's fine. Now go and get changed, I won't have stinky short chappy-loving shinigami at my party."

When the sun was setting in the dusty sky and the stars were blazing to life, Miyako finally made her appearance at the party with an already drinking Kukkaku. She was dazzling in a lovely sakura printed irotomesode with a deep blue obi keeping it all elegantly together and a deep green uchikake over it all. Kaien was more surprised and pleased to see that Kukkaku was wearing a flaming red kimono with a dragon print but much to his annoyance, it revealed way too much leg and cleavage as usual.

He looked to his side at Ukitake who waved him off with a knowing smile.

"Go already; you've been waiting all day for her and I'd hurry before Shunsui tries to grab her away." He didn't need to be told twice; he flash-stepped before both women who greeted him with large smiles.

"Happy birthday aniki!" Kukkaku exclaimed as she slapped her brother on the back and dragged him away to drink with Kenpachi, Shunsui and the rest while Miyako just waved at him with a quick smile before she went to speak to the gathering of people she had invited.

Sentarou and Kiyone were playing the taiko as loud as they could for their favourite vice-captain, joined by others who dance around the giant bonfire. The sake kept flowing and people kept coming and going but it was a lovely night. Even Rukia had fallen victim to their drinking games; regardless of her brothers' presence at the soirée.

A sugar high Yachiru suggested that they moon watch as tonight happened to be a full moon, so everyone relocated themselves along the lakeside and took in the beauty above them. Kaien stood to join them when someone blocked his way.

"Byakuya."

"You still insist on calling me with such familiarity Kaien-soutaichou." Kaien grinned evilly.

"And you still insist on being an arrogant aristocrat who doesn't give a damn about his squad members. I guess we're even my friend. So if you don't mind, I need to join my squad."

"I must present you with my congratulations. I never considered you'd live past your 20th birthday and you seem to have proven that over the decades that have passed. I suppose your brash nature has lessened somewhat resulting in such a feat." Kaien starred at the noble with blank look.

"Did you-did you just compliment me?"

"Absurd. Miyako requested that you meet her by the sakura tree father down the lakeside. It would be best to not keep her waiting." Byakuya said turning his back swiftly, scarf following in his wake.

Kaien looked after him, wondering if that was Byakuya's twisted version of a birthday gift before he left to find Miyako.

She was standing there under the tree, twirling a piece of a sakura blossom in her hand. Her dark eyes lit up as his footsteps neared her. Kaien sliddled up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her slim frame.

"I missed you; today wasn't half as good compared to this moment." He admitted. She laughed, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry anata. I was preparing your present." He gave her a stern look.

"I told you not to get me anything. I've already got you Miyako," He joked caressing her hair.

"But I really want to give it to you." She pleaded with a small pout. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes at her request. He heard her shuffling around for a moment until he heard the familiar sound of fabric falling to the grass.

"Miyako..."

"Don't look, not till I say so." She sang in her soft tone. His torture came to an end when she told him to open his eyes. Kaien almost had a nosebleed. Miyako had removed her Uchikake and her kimono and was clad only in her hadajunban.

Quickly, he enveloped her in his arms, obscuring her from anyone view.

"If that was my present, you could have told me. I would have taken us home in a flash." He murmured against her neck.

"If you're worried about my modesty there is no need to worry, I placed a ward around the sakura tree and we're far away from everyone else." She said as she slipped the sheer fabric over her shoulder. Kaien's eyes widened with disbelief.

He reached out to touch her shoulder blade but he refrained from touching the obviously tender skin. His eyes filled with tears as he couldn't formulate any words to say how he felt at her selfless gift. It all made sense now, why she had refused to neither have their usual baths together nor let their intimate moments go farther than gentle groping for the past 2 months.

"Happy Birthday anata," she whispered over her shoulder.

Emblazoned on her left shoulder blade was the Shiba family crest he had tattooed on his left arm but hers was coloured with various blues, as if they were in a fierce current.

The tumbling current of the fallen heavens.

The colors and the fine craftmenship alone let him know that this had been a painful and time consuming task she had undertaken. Under the moonligh, it looked like the water was in motion.

He buried his head in her hair, pulling her closer to him as his tears fell.

"You didn't have to do this Miyako..." He mumbled trying to contain his emotions.

"Kukkaku said the same thing when I asked her to do this for me the first time and just the other day when she finished it." She explained resting in his careful embrace. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Do you like it?"

He turned her gently around to face him, his intense gaze made her breath hitch.

"Baka. I love it. I love you Miyako." He whispered before he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Somehow, at that very moment, fireworks lit up the night sky with tumultuous fanfare. They broke their kiss and looked up at the sky.

"It seems that Kukkaku has excellent timing. We should get back or people will start getting ideas." She noted as he planted a kiss on her temple before helping her back into her kimono.

"They wouldn't be far off. You almost gave me a heart attack when you took your kimono off. Not that you're going to be wearing it for much longer when we get home." He whispered as they left the sakura tree. "You avoided me for two months kimi, and the thought behind it is appreciated, I'm not letting you go into work tomorrow." He promised darkly.

"I expected no less. I wasn't planning on torturing you without any reward for myself." She replied with a sultry glance and a wink before she slipped a smile on her face as they neared their comrades.

Kaien followed after her, not able to look away from her covered shoulder. Truly, she didn't have to wear the tattoo to tell the world that she was from the Shiba clan. He knew she did it for herself and her pride in their clan. He smiled fondly as he remembered her earlier words that she murmured against his lips.

_"And so our children know of the pride we hold for our clan."_

_'Thank you...Miyako.'_


	4. Interlude I: Memories before the Rain

I was re-watching episode 49 and I figured I could write a chapter about Miyako's thoughts during her death. Since the Hollow implied she was still conscious when he attacked her nakama, she must have been torn up inside especially when she managed to stop herself when Kaien stepped in before her. This is my rendition of that night. Another part will be made in Kaien's point of view.

Enjoy.

* * *

That foul hollow had me within his control.

**Watch, watch as I destroy all that you have built. **

It forced me to watch as he killed my men, my precious subordinates.

_Forgive me. Please stop!_

Then, I heard them. Ukitake-taichou, Kiyone, Sentarou and Rukia.

Mi…yako-dono…"

"What? What's wrong?

"This is…"

_Kami-sama, please not them. Not taichou. Not Rukia. Just kill me. Please…_

I watched the horror spread across their faces. Faces I was used to seeing with smiles and kindness towards me were reduced to this.

To look at me as if I was a monster. And that was what I had become.

**Watch as they die by your hand! Hahahaha!**

The hollow forced my right arm up and body forward, propelling me towards them, zanpakutou raised and aimed for Rukia. She looked terrified.

_Raise your sword! Defend yourself! Do something! _

_**RUKIA!**_

Someone jumped in before them, arms spread out.

"Stop this! Miyako!" My strike halted.

_Kaien…_

The fathomless worry and terror in his eyes and the sound of his voice made something in me snap.

**What is this? Stop trying to fight me!**

My hand lowered itself at my behest. With a struggle, I looked at Kaien while I still had control in this brief moment.

_I will not let you harm him…never. Not any of them!_

I only needed one look to tell him all I couldn't say as I felt the Hollow reassert his control on my mind but I refused to let him raise my zanpakutou against my husband. Against my family.

I still had my pride to protect and my heart to leave behind.

_Forgive me…_

_I'm so sorry. _

_I love you Kaien…Forever._

_Strike now while I'm still…_

My steps halted and my body contorted. Kaien starred at me, watching as my soul was weighed down by the Hollow. I smiled inwardly as I felt tears leak through my eyes. The fierce look I had seen in his blue/grey eyes set me at ease. He knew what I wanted him to do, I could practically hear his voice whispering to me.

_I know it's not you…I could never raise my sword against you…_

_I told you not to be a hero... _

_I love you too…_

_So stop trying so hard. I have you._

_I will avenge you…I promise…_

But the last one I registered set my soul on edge. No. This Hollow was dangerous and his ability would be overwhelming to any Shinigami, even Kaien.

I placed all my will power into moving my body.

It must have surprised the Hollow that I was no longer fighting against him. I managed to jump over the small group that had been my precious family and onto the barrack's rooftop, dashing into the darkness before I lost what little freedom I had to the Hollow within me.

It forced me once more to raise my sword against my comrades, revelling in my despair. But nothing would take away that brief moment I had shared with Kaien.

Even when the darkness enclosed around me, I knew Kaien was on his way, Ukitake-taichou and Rukia not far behind.

I was relieved. As my body was consumed by the hollow, my shihakushou being ripped to shreds, my soul was at ease. I could feel Kaien's raging reiatsu coming closer.

_Forgive me, anata. I'm going on ahead of you._

_But…_

_At least I had the chance to leave my heart behind with you back there._

* * *


End file.
